Dark Paths and Narrow Roads
by l The Crimson Assassin l
Summary: Deciding to follow the path of shadows, Hanzo, formerly a Kinkou ninja, seeks to unravel the mysteries of his shrouded past, all the while serving his new lord, the self proclaimed master of shadows, Zed. Yet, as his Trial is finished, he finds himself at the center of something much bigger.
1. Prologue

Title: Dark Paths and Narrow Roads

Genre: Drama/Action/Romance

Main Character: OC named Hanzo

Characters: Akali, Zed, and some others

Summary: Deciding to follow the path of shadows, Hanzo, formerly a Kinkou ninja, seeks to unravel the mysteries of his shrouded past, all the while serving his new lord, the self proclaimed master of shadows, Zed. Yet, as his Trial is finished, he finds himself at the center of something much bigger.

Rated M for safety~

 **A.N.**

Hello, so, its me again. The few people that had read my previous story(s) might be wondering what's with the infrequent updates. Truth be told, I don't know, I have seem to lost the love I had for that character, and, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't write anything. And when I did, it felt like a chore. So, as of now, I am putting The Crimson Assassin on an indefinite hiatus. _Not that anyone cares though._

However, that aside, I hope that this story will not end up like the last one. I have made a new character, in a manner of speaking, and with a new story, eh…? Well, I have recycled the story I never told in my previous fic, and made it so it could fit this character. Also, I will be making shorter, yet frequently (hopefully) updated chapters.

* * *

 **Ching**

A distant note chimed over a natural clearing in the Aoi forest, prompting a lonely figure that sat at it's center to open it's eyes. Meditation always brought him a slightly sore back, even though a single fox tail did it's best to pressure the stiff points during the lengthy sessions. Soon, lunch would be served, marking the beginning of another daily routine. However, before dissolving his posture, he had the luxury of affording his eyes another moment of the serene sight before him.

Students that have mastered, or have attained sufficient proficiency in meditation are allowed to do their two hour session away from the rest of the group theywould otherwise be in, one that meditated just outside the Order complex. Thus, after being permitted, he spent a few days searching for a place he himself liked. After a while, not far from the mountain top, he settled on top of a small rock, one that rested in the shade of a great tree during most of the day. A viridian ring surrounded him, open only in a single spot that provided a stunning view down the mountain and the Order of Shadows. The air was quite chilly, as it is with the northern parts of Ionia, though not that he ever minded the climate, on the contrary. However, the beauty of the place aside, it appeared to lack all and any life, with the animals having seemingly either moved out or completely disappeared.

Still, one had more important things to do than admire nature. With that thought in his mind, he sprung up to his feet, dusting away the few leaves that stuck to his clothing – a plain dark blue grab that all students wore. A breeze rustled his messy raven locks, ones from which a pair of midnight black fox ears spurted out, twitching from time to time, ever attentative.

"Hanzo!" Called a voice from behind him, making the ninja adept tilt his head to the side, though not fully, knowing well who that was.

"I came to wake you up in case you slept in again." It spoke again, now turning out to belong to another student, a short one, with brown hair and dark green eyes glinting behind the long bangs that curtained over his forehead.

Most come to The Order willingly, having nowhere else to go. The man behind him was one of the mentioned, an orphan from Demacia. As training begins, all are assigned a partner, one they come to rely on during missions and training assignments. Most become good friends, a rare commodity amongst the lower ranking members. Socialization was rather limited, with training occupying most of the daylight, and studying in the archives under the shine of a candle. On the other hand, relying on oneself during the more complex tasks they undertook was a sure way to fail. Or die.

"That happened one- two times." Hanzo defended as he turned around, heading to meet his friend, all the while, as always, avoiding direct eye contact. "After all, how could I on a day like this?"

"Yeah, I could barely close my eyes from the excitement." Gareth exclaimed, flicking his hair as he did. "Didn't even sleep last night."

"Calm down Demacian, I advise catching some rest before the trial." Said Hanzo, his hands crossing over his chest, tail swishing fluidly behind. _I am the one advising him to be calm?_ "We know nothing of what awaits us, thus, we have no use worrying."

"Man, I wish I had your mind for a day." Gareth admitted, scratching the back of his head as he and Hanzo turned towards the forest. Before them, lay a beaten path, with every second tree marked with several slashes of a kunai, showing the quickest path leading to the Order.

"Maybe then, you would actually learn something." Hanzo replied, sending both the students in a fit of laughter.

The next few minutes, the pair spent in a pleasant silence, climbing down the steep pathway. They had enough time, yet with the event ahead, both added a spring into their step. Before completing their training and becoming full fledged shinobi, all students needed to pass an event known as The Trials. None but the ones that completed it knew what it was about, and even they were strictly forbidden of speaking of it. However, what the trainees did know, was that everything they have learnt over the last four years would be tested, their loyalty and dedication above everything else. Those that completed the trials would receive the opportunity to touch the Box of Shadows, and if they prove worthy, gain some degree of mastery over the forbidden power. Afterwards, their training could continue. However, there was still another thing…

"Hey, Hanzo-" Gareth said, both tone and gaze set low, said in a manner that indicated that something troubled him. The next few spoken words blurred out in his mind, even though he heard them perfectly. It took the one called several seconds to realize that the brown haired boy was tugging his shoulder.

"Uhh- what?" Hanzo blurted, his train of thought cut.

"I said-" Gareth repeated, his voice losing none of the concern it held mere moment ago. "What do you think happens to those that, you know- fail?" He added, pausing slightly before the last part of his sentence, as if only speaking it made his gut drop.

 _Failure?_

"We are left only to wonder." The raven haired student trailed, his eyebrows knitting in thought. "Maybe they get exiled?" He guessed in a manner that made it seem more like a question than an answer.

Gareth pondered on the possibility for a moment. As the end of their road neared, so did the temple complex come into view, and with it, a large clearing within it's walls. Students lay scattered here and there, doing either simple exercises or preparing for the next part of their schedule. Among the figures in a distance, one stood out, his shadow darker and more alive than anyone else's.

"I am not sure exile is our master's- style." Said Gareth, attempting to lessen the weight of the implication behind his words with a forced chuckle.

Hanzo did not laugh.

Unseen behind the fabric of his mask, his pale lips curved downwards. His lively tail also ceased swaying, coiling around his leg. _Was the price for failing to realize the truth really death?_ The thought stuck around for a moment too long, only to be dismissed by his next words.

"But, we need not to worry about such things, because we will not fail, right?" The taller of the pair said, attempting to comfort not only Gareth, but himself. _Failure is not an option, I won't perish in_ _ **this**_ _world before learning nothing about mine._

"Yeah, I am passing the trials, and I'm dragging you with me, whether you like it or not!" Gareth said, pulling his friend in a one-armed bear hug.

"Yeah-" Said the other student. "Just try not to be the one dragged behind!"


	2. Prologue: Part Two

Title: Dark Paths and Narrow Roads

Genre: Drama/Action/Romance

Main Character: OC named Hanzo

Characters: Akali, Zed, and some others

Summary: Deciding to follow the path of shadows, Hanzo, formerly a Kinkou ninja, seeks to unravel the mysteries of his shrouded past, all the while serving his new lord, the self proclaimed master of shadows, Zed. Yet, as his Trial is finished, he finds himself at the center of something much bigger.

 **A.N**

So, here's the second chapter! Remember to review if you like, or dislike the story, as i welcome all and any form of critique. However, if you think that it is bad, please be kind enough to provide a reason~

* * *

 _This is what my training has been leading up to._ Hanzo thought to himself, fastening his black obi around his waistline. Audibly exhaling, his hands next moved to the reach the shelves that hung on the wall, one of the few pieces of furniture in his modest room. A metallic cling rattled as the raven haired boy took his weapon of choice, the kusarigama.

It was quite plain, a slightly curved wooden handle, on top of whom extended a steel blade, chipped at a few places and nooked at it's beginning. From the bottom, a long steel chain extended, with a hexagonal weight at the end. He only trusted in a few things in his life, the weapon that had served him since his Kinkou days being one of them. Though The Order was now located at what was once the temple of the balance enforcing shinobi, almost all traces of them ever existing were destroyed. Tapestries ripped from walls, scrolls burned, insignias scratched out. A plain wrapping coiled around the sickle's handle, covering miniscule Kinkou crest, etched into the wood. It too would have been burned, but none would notice a weapon as unremarkable as his being of Kinkou descent.

Hanzo remembered the day it happened. He counted himself lucky not to have been at the temple at the time of the attack, otherwise, he might not have lived past that night. To think he almost objected to doing a menial task such as fetching spices from the nearby village? Those who dared resist, died, and those that did not, were offered a choice. The same choice offered to him once he entered the decimated temple complex.

Embrace the shadows, or die in darkness.

The Order suffered minimal casualties, a few at best. While what remained of the Kinkou scattered in all directions form the temple, only to have most tracked and hunted down. Bodies laid everywhere, their familiar yellow-green coats stained red at places. Some he knew, some not. Yet, all of them were people who accepted a complete stranger into their ranks, one that taught him everything from their language to the way of the warrior. He always felt thankful, and choosing to join their murderers felt like betraying them. Yet, he did not want to die, not for some cause he never truly understood, or believed in. On the other hand, this Zed was offering truth and knowledge, knowledge that the Kinkou was hiding from him, and from everyone else. Maybe that knowledge would help him find out who, or _what_ he is.

The sliding door of his room opened, letting the shadow trainee trough.

The hall of the building that served as the dorm for those that were not yet full students always felt empty, for even when those that lived inside were present, most held to the unspoken rule that all should be silent. Yet, today was, all could agree, not like most days. The halls were actually filled with people, other trainees like himself, silently conversing amongst each other, all awaiting for the call outside. The atmosphere was dry and tense, the air heavy.

"Reminds me of our first mission." Came a voice from behind, accompanied by deft, yet still heavy footsteps.

"I am amazed that you even remember our first mission." Hanzo snorted, his ears raising to attention as he turned around to face his friend and companion. "You were so drunk, that I had to carry you back to the temple once I finished the job. Alone."

"Hey!" Gareth protested trough a muffled laugh. "It was not my fault our intel was crooked, we should have had another whole day. And for the record, I scored a decent hit that one time"

"No you did not." The other ninja exclaimed, his tone a silent shout "And I thank Jihibukai for that every day – because it was not the target you swung at, but it was me!"

"Oh?" Gareth muttered. "I distinctly reme-"

"It matters little now." The fox-tailed trainee cut in, crossing his arms over his chest. He observed the others within the hall, their body language. People he knew for so long, all nervous and insecure, even if they did their best to hide it. Though, _knew_ was a rather relative word here, seeing as he did not in actuality know much about the others save Gareth, not even their faces.

Well, all were uncertain save for one. Kayn stood at the far end, his foot tapping against the floor, though not out of nervousness, but rather impatience. He was the only one that did not obey the rule about wearing a mask, the sharp features of his face exposed to everyone present. He was without a trace of doubt the best of them all, not lacking anywhere save for modesty. Thus, he was often spared the tasks others had to perform. _I wonder how many will stand in this hall by the end of the day._

"Just, promise to take this seriously." Hanzo said, sliding his gaze from the shinobi prodigy back to his friend, taking note of the smile that slowly faded from his face. His tail swung from side to side in a rapid fashion, never holding in one place for long.

"Hey." Gareth called, his tone oddly serious. "No need to worry, you know me."

"That is why I am telling you."

"Ouch." The chestnut haired man uttered, rubbing his shoulder in mock pain, the subtle lines of a laugh showing slightly over the thin cotton of his mask. Hanzo observed him with disapproval, careful to avoid meeting Gareth's gaze with his own. _Though, the power is sure to become useful in the trial._ Letting out a heavy sigh, the taller of the pair lowered his eyes down to his weapon. Having it at his side always seemed to provide him a boost of confidence. With it at least, he had a fighting chance against wherever the day ahead would throw at him.

"Oh don't look so gloom." Gareth commented, slapping his partner's back hard, causing the other to swallow a grunt. "I saved your ass that one time, didn't I"? He asked with a gleeful smile. He would always bring _that_ up every time Hanzo brought his competence up to debate – which was rather often.

Still, it was true. Their fourth mission, one that was supposed to be simple and easy. Confident from his previous successes, Hanzo thought that taking down a single, feeble from old age merchant would be easy for a great assassin like himself. Yet, Hanzo never really expected for him to pull out one of those contraptions from his vest. The would-be-assassin had not seen one of them before, a revolver. Never will he forget the sinister green light that began to radiate from the hollow metal bar held in his hands, a ball of sizzling energy preparing to fire at his direction. And it would have hit, were it not for Gareth who, much like a drunken brawler, threw a wild punch aimed at the gunslinger's face. The stench of burnt hair filled the air for a moment, with the show just whisping past his head. A lesson in humility learnt.

 **Ching!**

"Come on, everybody has already left!"

"Wha-" Hanzo began, only to have his friend pull him by the wrist in the direction of the entrance.


End file.
